From a Crow to a Cat
by AsaKiku32
Summary: After a fight with Daichi, Suga ran off and collapsed on the ground only to be found by Nekoma's captain. When he regained consciousness, Kuroo asked him what was wrong and why he wasn't with his teammates. Suga tried not to cry as he told Kuroo everything and how he really felt. The next day, Kuroo placed a folder on his lap. "Transfer to Nekoma."
1. Chapter 1

**The setting of this fanfic is on the first episode of the second season of the anime.**

* * *

"Nice serve, Yamaguchi!" Noya said before the first year tossed and served the ball.

It was a regular practice of Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club. Despite them losing the last match with Aoba Johsai, their fuel on winning the next tournament was even stronger than before. But there was still a strong tension about the loss and Daichi was strict more than usual and was more stressed than usual.

While everyone was practicing with excitement and full strength, one was trying to keep up and was somehow failing to.

Sugawara was trying to focus on the practice match between the red team and the white team. His head hurt and his body felt like it was going to give up anytime soon.

Asahi noticed that Sugawara's passes were a bit off than the usual ones he receives from the silver haired setter. And he was very concerned about him. His usually pale face was even paler and his cheeks are dusted with red tint. His eyes were a bit glassy and unfocused.

As he was about to approach the third year setter, a shout shook everyone in the gym.

"SUGAWARA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?! YOUR TOSSES ARE WORST THAN THE USUAL ONES! THIS WHY YOU NEVER GOT OUT FROM BEING BENCHED!"

Everyone was looking at the source of the voice with shocked looks on their faces, especially Sugawara and Asahi. They never expected this to come from...

...Sawamura Daichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously:_**

 _"SUGAWARA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?! YOUR TOSSES ARE WORST THAN THE USUAL ONES! THIS WHY YOU NEVER GOT OUT FROM BEING BENCHED!"_

 _Everyone was looking at the source of the voice with shocked looks on their faces, especially Sugawara and Asahi. They never expected this to come from..._

 _...Sawamura Daichi._

* * *

Suga stayed on his spot, shocked at what Daichi said and was embarrassed at how Daichi put him on the spot just like that. Sure, Daichi occasionally puts them on the spot individually, but not as harsh as what Daichi did just a few moments ago.

"Daichi! What the hell was that fo-?!"

"Asahi." Suga said as he straightened his his posture, the emotion in his eyes unreadable as they were hidden by his hair. "There is no need."

"But Suga!" Asahi countered

"You better take that back..." Noya said, his eyes wide at Karasuno's captain and was visibly shaking in anger.

"Nishinoya." Suga warned before looking at Daichi with cold blank eyes, something the captain didn't expect and didn't like. Never in their three years of friendship had Suga used this stare on him. "I'm sorry I haven't met your standards, Sawamura-san."

Everyone's eyes, including Daichi's, widened. Suga called Daichi by his last name.

"S-Suga... listen-"

"No... you listen. After all this time, that was what you've been thinking about me? Don't tell me that I'm wrong Sawamura-san. When a person is angry, most of what they say is true. I'm glad..." A tear falls down on his cheeks "I'm glad that we are only dating and not really in a relationship. And whatever is our status right now, I'm ending it. Thank you, guys. For everything." Sugawara said before running off. Not even bothering to get his things from the club room. He did somehow trip on his own feet and was about to fall only to be caught by Tsukishima. He gave the first year a soft smile before running out of the gym.

Tsukishima's eyes widened when he felt Suga's temperature. "So that's why..."

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, noticing the odd behavior of his friend

"Now I know. Why Suga-san why acting like that." Tsukishima said loud enough for Sawamura to hear, slightly glaring at him by using his bored stare. "He's sick. Really sick. And yet, he came to practice."

"...Sick?" Daichi said softly to himself, eyes still wide for two reasons. One was Suga staring at him with a cold look and the second was Suga telling the whole team about their secret relationship.

Asahi and Noya were both glaring at him, and he knows it.

"If he's sick, then he shouldn't be running around! Team! Let's go out in pairs and look for Suga!" Asahi said, for once not nervous in being in charge. "You don't have to go. I doubt that he'll even want to see you." Asahi told Daichi before following Noya out of the gym.

"I... I messed up..." He said softly to himself as he punched the wall, the sound echoing in the gym.

* * *

Suga had mindlessly ran around. All he knew was he needed to be as far as he can from Karasuno, knowing that his teammates would be looking for him.

He stopped at a park and sat on the bench. The adrenaline was now wearing off, and he was starting to feel weaker and everything was spinning to him. He felt really cold, only then he realized he was still in his practice clothes and had his things and phone in the club room. He had no money and had no idea where he was. He can't even read the street signs, they were all blurry.

Suga noticed that his vision was starting to go black.

He smiled to himself.

'This... is what you get for being so useless.' He thought before he passed out on the bench.

* * *

Kuroo sighed. He always wondered how Kenma manages to get lost when all he's doing is to follow everyone. He's now wondering if he should buy one of those baby leash to keep him from getting lost. It will possibly fit the setter, after all, he's so small like a child.

Kuroo will never tell Kenma the last part though. Last time someone from the team pointed out Kenma's height, he ignored him for a week.

"Agh... Its so cold but I'm so thirsty walking around non-stop to look for that chibi setter. Might as well buy something to drink." Kuroo mumbled to himself as he went to the park to buy a juice or pocari from the vending machine.

Getting his drink and opening it, he then turned to go to the bench to sit and rest a bit. What he didn't expect was to see a familiar silver haired setter on it. He didn't even know if the teen was sleeping or unconscious.

Rushing to Suga's side, Kuroo then realized that the other teen was shivering and was only wearing a thin t-shirt and shorts. He was probably training. But what was he doing here and wasn't in Karasuno?

Touching Suga's arm to wake him up, his eyes widened at how high his fever was. And the cold was making things worst for the setter.

"Shit..." Kuroo said before taking off his varsity jacket and covered Suga with it. "I don't even have anyone's number from Karasuno. And Kenma, who has a contact with the small spiker from Karasuno, is missing and doesn't have his phone with him!" Kuroo said as he dialed a number "Yaku! No, I haven't found Kenma yet. And I'm not calling to make fun of you. I'm on my way back. Prepare an extra futon. It's an emergency."

He didn't wait for the libero's response as he ended the call and placed the unconscious setter on his back and ran off back to the building they were staying in for a while.

* * *

"So you mean to say you found him unconscious, in a park?" Yaku asked as he placed a towel on Suga's forehead.

"Yeah. But its weird... What is he doing so far away from Karasuno?" Kuroo asked as he looked through his contacts, hoping to see at least a name from Karasuno.

"Suga isn't the type to just stay somewhere while sick. I understand if he goes to school or practice. But not like this. Maybe something happened?" Yaku asked as he looked at Kuroo.

"Let's not assume things." Kuroo said

"Judging by how you found him, something did happen. Don't contact Karasuno. Wait for Suga to wake up and ask him what happened. It's just like what Yaku said. He's not careless enough to go somewhere without bringing anything, especially a jacket, with him." Kai said as he brought food for his two teammates. "And don't worry about Kenma. He's already with the others. I told them not to tell anyone from Karasuno."

"They might be worried." Yaku said

"Then tell someone to rely the message to Karasuno. But make sure that the person is responsible enough not to say where he is." Kai responded and their conversation was cut as Yaku's phone rang.

Yaku blinked and answered it before a loud "YAKU-CHAN~! MR. REFRESHING IS NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE! IS HE MAD AT ME?" was heard.

All three of them didn't have to play a guessing game on who it was. It was painfully obvious that it was Oikawa.

"Um... Oikawa? I have something to tell you..." Yaku said before explaining everything to Seijou's captain.

* * *

Everyone from Karasuno (except the managers and the coaches) was at the club room. Most of them were silent while Noya was pacing around the room. Daichi was silent in the corner and was angry at himself for what he had done.

"We can't rest until we find Suga-san!" Hinata said, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"We know Hinata. But we have checked everywhere. Even the places that he goes to." Asahi sighed.

They were having a hushed conversation as Tsukishima went through Suga's things. "His phone, wallet and other stuff are all here." He said as he opened Suga's phone.

"Tsukki! Don't do that!" Yamaguchi scolded.

"It has been vibrating the whole time. Might as well check if someone did find him." Tsukishima said as he went through the unread messages. "I didn't know he is in contact with Oikawa-san. A lot of missed calls from him and a few messages."

Both Kageyama and Daichi froze at that as they all looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"'Refreshing-kun, are you done with practice? :)'

'Why aren't you answering your phone? :/'

'Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? T_T'" Yamaguchi read out loud.

Then they all jumped when Kageyama's phone rang.

Checking on who it was, Kageyama groaned. He was tempted to ignore the call, but his gut told him to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered grumpily

"Hello? Kageyama-kun?" Oikawa said seriously which shocked the first year. He never heard Oikawa use this tone on him. Much less use his real name. He's usually using nicknames to piss him off.

"Senpai?" Kageyama said

"I know you all are worried about Sugawara." Oikawa said.

"Where is he? Is he with you?" Kageyama said, and this alone caught the full attention of his teammates.

"Put me on speaker." Oikawa said which Kageyama obeyed. "Everyone from Karasuno. Like I said, Suga is both fine and not. He's really really sick. And don't bother to look for him or go here at Seijou." Oikawa said

"And why not?!" Noya said angrily.

"Because he's not with us. I was only told about his condition. But i can't tell his whereabouts. I know you're angry about this. But please respect Suga's privacy for now. I don't know what happened, but please. Do this for Suga." Oikawa said before ending the call.

The tension in the club room got even more heavier after that.


End file.
